oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shifter Tribe
100,000,000 Other: 50,000,000 }} The Shifter Tribe are an artificially created beings, brought into existence after a "failed" experiment involving ... Appearance Shifters Biology Having been modified from the genetic code of normal giants, Shifters are nearly identical to them in most regards. Their lifespans on average are triple that of a humans, while aging much more slowly in order to accommodate their extended lives. Unlike giants, however, their skeletal structure is composed completely of cartilage rather than bone. This has various effects on their physiology, most notably the fact that despite being as dense as regular bone, cartilage is undoubtedly lighter resulting in the durability of their skeleton being unaffected while they are comparatively lighter than other beings their size. Shifters have also developed a unique immune system that actively works to purge pollution and toxins from their blood and digestive systems, rendering most poisons, whether man made or natural, completely ineffective against them should it be consumed or imbibed. It is believed that this is owed to the fact that they have thrived off consuming not only other members of their tribe, but varying individuals of other races. Overall Strength Henkei Shifters possess a genetic ability known as . This ability entails the transformation of the Shifter's body, the cartilage that forms their skeleton growing outwards from their body rapidly, enclosing the Shifter within it and taking the form of a much larger body in their place. This body, known as their Henkei Form, is roughly four times the size of their natural state and towers over most if not all individuals. Their true body is located at some point along the new body's spine, though the exact location varies between members of the tribe. While the Shifter is in this form, they are partially absorbed into it which allows them to command the new form as though they were moving within their normal body with all their senses telegraphed to that of the new form. Due to being absorbed into the cartilage, their size is reduced to that of a large human, their true form acting as a "weak spot" for their Henkei Form. Should their true body be struck with sufficient force, it will destabilize the entirety of their form and forcibly return them to their original state. Their created body is formed completely out of cartilage, despite not appearing as such. The appearance of the Henkei Forms become less monstrous the higher up in the tribe's hierarchy the Shifter is. Ogre shifters appear emaciated and zombie-like while Royals possess body hair, fur and even nipples. Thanks to being formed of cartilage, the Henkei Form is highly durable and capable of weathering large amounts of damage and, while the shifter's sense of touch is conducted through the form, their sense of pain is dulled allowing them to endure much more than their naturally sturdy bodies are already capable of. While a genetic ability granted to them through the myriad experiments performed on the first Shifters, Henkei is not their natural state and thus cannot be maintained indefinitely. Much like other aspects of the Shifter's physiology, their ability to maintain this state is dependent on their position in the hierarchy with Royals being capable of sustaining it for the longest duration while Ogres have the shortest. Similarly to the duration, Henkei possesses a refractory period wherein the Shifter cannot change their shape. The length of this period is proportionate to the duration, as the longer one is in their Henkei Form the longer they must wait before they can enter it again. Shifters do possess the ability to extend the duration of their transformation, or shorten the duration they have to wait in order to enter it more quickly. Both of these put an immense amount of strain upon the shifter's mind and body, extending the duration causing one's mind to fray, causing symptoms much like psychosis, while bypassing the cooldown causes physical pain to one's body. Because of this, those who abuse the ability to bypass their limits often wind up mindless berserkers stuck in their Henkei form or fall into an indefinite coma. Shichiken The are different classifications of Shifters. The creation of the original seven Shifters left room for their genetics to adapt further to experimentation and treatments. Their DNA was further molded by their chosen diet, expressing themselves in strange properties present within the Shifter's cartilage, often revolving around whatever they had consumed, and expressing itself most fully when they are in their Henkei Form. After having lead their kin to freedom, the Seven gave their own bodies to their people in order to pass on their powers in the long held tradition of intra-tribe cannibalism. This lead to the creation of based on the original seven and their capabilities. The was formed from Shifters who consumed the body of an original of the same name. They are a strange bunch, as upon consuming the flesh of their matron all the shifters had their genders forcibly changed to that of female if they weren't before hand, making this the only group comprised wholly of females. The original had been fed a steady diet of Fishmen and Merfolk, granting her cartilage properties aligned to the element of "water". Within the House Tethys, the powers are divided between those who prefer a fully Merfolk diet and those who prefer a diet of purely Fishmen. The former are referred to as , their cartilage resembling sponges and causing them to have larger and softer curves. Their cartilage is capable of siphoning and storing water for use in various ways such as dousing one's opponents, shifting water around their body to deliver heavier blows, weakening Devil Fruit users by drenching themselves or even counteracting dehydration. The second group are referred to as , their cartilage taking on the appearance of a semi-solid, gooey substance that's almost slime-like, hiding the true danger of their forms while also also making them appear more full-bodied than their Shapely sisters. Their cartilage contains and can secrete a highly acidic mucus that is capable of corroding objects and individuals or producing explosions when it comes in contact with caustic materials, while the state of their cartilage makes their Henkei Form more malleable in combat to allow the stretching and shifting of body parts. The was formed of shifters who consumed the body of an original of the same name. They are ones concerned more with eating than anything else, being the first to resort to consuming their kin and discovering the power that could be attained by doing so. The original had been fed a diet comprised completely of Minks, granting her cartilage properties aligned to the element of "lightning". Within the House Theia, the powers are divided between those who prefer a diet of diurnal Minks and those who prefer a diet of nocturnal Minks. The former are known as , their cartilage naturally giving off an electric charge that can be emitted through contact with a target. This charge can be used for various purposes, including but not limited to inducing muscle spasms through contact, paralyzing victims that are put into holds due to maintaining contact over time, inflicting pain overtime due to the repeated spasms and causing long lasting or permanent muscle damage. The second group are known as , their cartilage being magnetically charged, allowing them to establish magnetic poles through contact. There are many uses for this ability, such as the attraction of metallic objects or individuals towards them, the repulsion of metallic objects or individuals away from the Shifter, establishing boundaries of magnetic force to alter the terrain and altering the trajectory of incoming projectiles so long as they are comprised of metal. The was formed by shifters who consumed the form of the original of the same name. They are the most monstrous in their Henkei Forms due to their oddly proportioned bodies and disfigured features. The original was fed a diet composed of various humanoid beings from different tribes, including those who did not belong to any tribe at all, granting his cartilage properties aligned to the element of "earth". Within the House Iapetus, the powers are divided between those who prefer a diet of normal humans and those who prefer a diet of humans belonging to tribes with abnormal physiologies. The former are called , their cartilage taking on an appearance similar to that of rock, due to their ability to consume earth-based materials and incorporate their properties into their cartilage. This can have various effects, such as being able to assimilate Kairoseki to counter Devil Fruits, increased durability due to assimilating specific rock formations or tunneling in the ground through consuming and expelling rock as one travels through it. The second group, known as , their cartilage glinting and crystalline in appearance, actually being semi-tangible in nature. Due to this, they are capable of touching and being touched as normal but they are also capable of grabbing hold of intangible targets, partially phasing through tangible objects or individual with enough focus, or damaging or blocking intangible or other semi-tangible targets as though they were tangible. The was formed by shifters who consumed the flesh of an original of the same name. They are a group of shifters that are always at the maximum height for their class, their bodies having been forcibly grown to this size upon consuming the flesh of their namesake. The original was fed a steady diet of Sky Islanders, granting her cartilage properties aligned to the element of "wind". Within the House Eurybia, the powers are divided between those who prefer a diet of avian Sky Islanders and those who prefer a diet of insectoid Sky Islanders. The former are known as , their cartilage possessing numerous holes within them that allow them to circulate air throughout their bodies. This can be used in various ways, such propelling wind from their holes to knock away opponents, propelling their body through jet propulsion for flight or even funneling wind into their holes to generate suction. The latter group are known as , their cartilage possessing large, vent-like holes that is capable of releasing steady streams of heat outwards. This heat can be used to evaporate liquids around the shifter, warm their body or others in cold climates, overheat victims to cook their organs or even cause rapid dehydration or desiccation to an opponent through applying immense heat directly to their body. The was created by shifters who consumed the form of an original of the same name. They, like the House Tethys, are individuals who had undergone a forcible change of gender to male had they not been before, causing them to be the only house composed wholly of males. The original was fed a diet composed of Frogfolk, granting his cartilage properties aligned to the element of "fire". Within the House Coeus, the powers are divided between those who prefer a diet of male Frogfolk and those who prefer to consume female Frogfolk exclusively. The former have adopted the title of , their cartilage is rather hot, being capable of inflicting burns upon those who come into contact with them. These burns can have varying effects upon an opponent, whether causing them pain whenever they attempt to move the area where the burn is located, increasing the severity of burns already present to result in permanent skin and tissue damage or even searing objects they are holding to conduct the burns through them. The second group are have taken the name , their cartilage being able to trigger spontaneous combustion, essentially setting anything that comes in contact with them ablaze for various effects, such as setting flammable terrain ablaze to isolate movements, setting individuals ablaze to inflict recurrent damage until the flames are put out or burning structures or whole areas to the ground. The was created by shifters who consumed the flesh of an original of the same name. They are possibly the oddest of the entire tribe, due to their tendency towards peace instead of violence, making them the "black sheep" of any group of shifters. The original was fed a diet comprised complete of Oni, granting his cartilage properties aligned to the element of "life". Within the House Crius, the powers are divided between those who prefer a diet of Dual Horned Oni and those who prefer to consume only Single Horned Oni. The former are known as , their cartilage becoming more dense as they are capable of consuming bone and assimilating it into their cartilage for a number of uses. These uses vary from utilizing consumed bone to improve their Henkei: Hardening, consuming bones to repair damage to their skeleton or Henkei Form, allocating particular spots where the assimilated bones are concentrated in allowing for modular defenses or exhaling bone powder waste by harnessing stored bone to revitalize themselves. The second group are called , their cartilage possessing a metallic sheen due to their ability to consume metals and assimilate them into their cartilage for a variety of purposes. The uses include increasing the defensive capabilities based on the metals incorporated, added resistances based on metal properties, unique offensive applications based on metal properties and allocating varied concentrations of the incorporated metals to alter the structure of one's Henkei form. Royal House The seventh and final house is known as the , formed by the shifters who had consumed the body of the original of the same name and obtained power unlike any of the others. They are set apart from the others by the strange tribal markings that adorn their bodies and Henkei Forms, a feature that is absent in the forms of all other shifters. The original Cronus was fed a diet of lesser shifters, resulting in the advancement of his own capabilities and aligning him to the element of "self". Unlike the other houses, the power of Cronus isn't divided by diet as all members possess a single innate abilities, while the monarch possesses another. The former are known as and possess the ability to mold the cartilage produced by their shift into the Henkei form into various shapes, most notably that of weapons. This ability capitalizes on the fact that Royals are capable of maintaining their Henkei forms for prolonged periods of time to manifest massive weaponry that is light-weight yet highly durable for their own use in combat. Due to being forged from their cartilage, their weapons benefits from any modifiers to their Henkei form they may possess. The monarchs of the tribe are known as and possess the unique ability to convert other shifters into their thralls. This is done by tapping into their basest instinct and bringing forth the animalistic natures of all other shifters in their vicinity. Commands made by the Crown Shifter are capable of being resisted by others, however it causes the erosion of their mind that eventually converts them into Mindless Shifters incapable of exiting their Henkei Form and rendering them unable to resist the commands of the Crown. How much one can resist before they become Mindless is dependent on their place in the hierarchy, with Ogres possessing a much lower threshold than Regal Royals. Inter-species Relationships History Past Trivia *The Shifter Tribe are inspired by the Titans from the animanga series Shigenki no Kyojin. **The image used to represent the tribe is that of the Nine Titans from the same series. *All the houses are named after from Greek Mythology. *Despite being mono-gender, Houses Tethys and Coeus are both capable of reproducing within themselves as the females of the former are capable of impregnating one another and the males of the latter are capable of being impregnated. References Category:Races and Tribes